pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkalicious
Pinkalicious & Peterrific (Fanon Series) (Reboot) is a reboot of the original fanon series. News New episode Bravo at Gnome School is out. Enjoy! Jonny Butler and Oliver May join the voice cast as Cedric and the fruit salesgnome. New episode Lilac is out. Enjoy! Lulu Chiang joins the voice cast as Lilac. New episode Jasmine's Purple Outfit Blues is out. Enjoy! First robe episode (both Edna and Lori are seen wearing a robe in this episode). Also this episode introduces Lori and Spritely's bedtime clothes. New episode A New Gnome Friend is out. Enjoy! Sequoia Janvier joins the voice cast as Charlie. New episode Edna's Whale of a Tale is out. Haven't uploaded the news section in a while. Anyways, enjoy! First episode where Norman's sister, Normanette, and Mondo Mindy and Baby Berry are seen. Voice cast All of the characters from the original fanon series reprise their roles, with new fanon characters and new voice actors being added here and there. Jeffery and the VIP are voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Cedric is voiced by Jonny Butler. Xavier and Xander are voiced by Oliver May. Lilac is voiced by Lulu Chiang. Charlie is voiced by Sequoia Janvier. Annalisa is voiced by Debbie McDonald. Ivy is voiced by Lucy Moss. Burger Gnome is voiced by Taran Killam. Normanette is voiced by Kate Micucci. Scarlett is voiced by Aymee Garcia. Kendall is voiced by Lily Vonnegut. Valerie is voiced by Afton Quast. Jack (in later episodes) is voiced by Harrison Oldroyd. Karina is voiced by Haley Mancini. Alisha is voiced by Arisha Choudhury. Cameron is voiced by Aaron Krebs. Alexis is voiced by Carlo Moss. Mrs. Clark is voiced by Hannah Hart. Joshua is voiced by Leo Templer. Kelly is voiced by Meg Hall. Hillary is voiced by Andrew Delman. Jenna is voiced by Jessie Schneiderman. Trivia * The people at PBS were basically forced to reboot the series after it was cancelled to avoid controversy since they received controversy on the episodes Caught Cheating and Sh-Boom of seasons 1 and 2, respectively and they didn't want to get even more controversy than they already did. * Jeffery's name and character is from Drawn Together. Coincidentally, Jeffery and the VIP's voice actor works on Drawn Together. * Cedric sounds like Jake and Tarquin of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Xavier and Xander sound like George of Peppa Pig and Oli of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Lilac sounds like Kirie of Girls Bravo. * Charlie sounds like Tooey of Molly of Denali. * Annalisa sounds like Fairy Mum of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom and Mummy Sheep of Peppa Pig. * Ivy sounds like Violet of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Burger Gnome sounds like Nature Cat of the another PBS Kids show Nature Cat. * Normanette sounds like Daisy of the another PBS Kids show Nature Cat. * Scarlett sounds like Ripple of the another PBS Kids show Splash and Bubbles. * Kendall sounds like Brittnay Matthews of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Valerie sounds like Jenna Darabond of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Jack in later episodes sounds like Pedro Pony in series 1 of Peppa Pig. * Karina sounds like Trisha 2 of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Alisha sounds like Rebecca Rabbit in series 5 of Peppa Pig. * Cameron sounds like the other Cameron of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Alexis sounds like Deandra of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Mrs. Clark sounds like Brittnay's mother of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Joshua sounds like Gerald Giraffe of Peppa Pig. * Kelly sounds like Suzy Sheep in series 1 of Peppa Pig. * Hillary sounds like Shay Van Buren of The Most Popular Girls in School. * Jenna sounds like Jenna Dapananian of The Most Popular Girls in School. Category:Series Category:Season 1 (Reboot)